User talk:Sambrook the otter
DISCLAIMER!! Before you request any art PLEASE READ ALL OF THE RULES ABOUT MY ART! Thanks guy :D Sambrook The Artist I do commissions 4 free! 00:24, 21 April 2009 (UTC) If you are here to request a picture, post your request here -> User:Sambrook_the_otter/Picture requests for Sambrook Layla Here! Hey Sambrook. I was wondering, did I request a pic from you? I'm not trying to rush you; it's just I remember requesting Layla Goldeneyes. ~[[User:Layla Goldeneyes|'Layla Goldeneyes']] [[User talk:Layla Goldeneyes|'Talk to me'!]] 11:46, 18 August 2009 (UTC) Okay, my request is up! ~[[User:Layla Goldeneyes|'Layla Goldeneyes']] [[User talk:Layla Goldeneyes|'Afraid? You should be...']] 17:14, 23 August 2009 (UTC) hey think you could critic this picture on the discussion page???--Ferretmaiden "You can't bring me down!!!!!!" 00:29, 25 August 2009 (UTC) I think that User:Blizzard6654 requested a picture from you, and he never got it. {It was a wildcat} Is so, can I please have it, because I forgot my password and have been Umrag ever since. Umrag the Destroyer 01:15, 25 August 2009 (UTC)Umrag the Destroyer Hello! Could you check out my User page under the heading Contest! please? Thank you! Wild Doogy Plumm Haway Braaaaaw! Re: Your question about a prize I'm still working on that. Got any ideas? Wild Doogy Plumm Haway Braaaaaw! hey sambrook, i was wandering if you had aida otterock's e-mail???--Tree Climber Wich way to Holt Rudderwake? 15:48, September 13, 2009 (UTC) Hey, Sambrook. What's up? Hey, can you sign my friend list on my page? How's my picture coming along? I'm still as patient as ever. LOL.--Bluestripe the Wild For Salamandastron! 19:56, September 13, 2009 (UTC) well, since she hasn't been online in a while, and hasn't updated her fan fic in over half a year, maybe more, i was going to ask her if it was okay to use her idea for shadow of a warrior to write my own fan fic like it.--Tree Climber Wich way to Holt Rudderwake? 21:56, September 13, 2009 (UTC) Sambrook I need Help. Do you kno the poem at the beginning of Rakkety Tam? I really need it! Just the art in the beginning, please! -- 19:42, September 17, 2009 (UTC) Im a bit confused... You need to poem at the begging of the book or do you want the art in the begginning? I really don't know what it is your asking... - Sambrook Oh and if the original pic you were doing for me you havfe finished, almost ifinished, or just want to do it anyway, I don't care, I also forgot, Marek has green eyes--Prince Silver the Avatar The Fire Nation will prevail! Just a couple ?S Are you very busy right now? DO you do group photos? Thanks so much-Segalia Beware the Warrior! 11:16, September 19, 2009 (UTC) Im used to waiting a while. There are three creatures in the group. its not really complicated, no background, just the three. Unless you do do backgrounds. okay here tis Segalia-light brown otter, blue eyes; Light tunic, brown belt, black cloak(optional), shortish; Hand holding bow on one side, other in fist. ready/fierce expression; quiver on back w/red-fletched arrows, dagger in belt; 12ish girl LIjel-medium brown otter, green-blue eyes; darkish tunic, dark belt; tallish; sword in hand, fierce/amused expression; dagger in belt, 12ish boy Ampanna-gray-brown squirrel; blue eyes; purple-blue tunic, blue belt; tallish, but shorter than LIjel, hand holding dagger, tons of daggers all over,mostly in belt, throwing axe on back, daring expression, 12ish girl They're all faceing forward and if you do backgrounds its just trees. Thanks so much-Segalia Beware the Warrior! 12:53, September 20, 2009 (UTC) YO Meet me in the shoutbox we can talk more properly there. Drag it to the red area on the left side of your screen, click the wrench and set it to 20. Shieldmaiden I live by honor and die like a warrior 02:40, September 24, 2009 (UTC) Waaaaaaaaaaaaaa!!!! Will you please draw elmtail, i have been waiting many many many many moons for him. waaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaa!-- , (Eastern Standard Time) |text= Hiya I'm Elmtail, nice chattin' with ya! }} Hey Sambrook, I notice you said today is your birthday, well, then HAPPY BIRTHDAY!--Prince Silver the Avatar The Fire Nation will prevail! HAPPY BIRTHDAY TO YOU HAPPY BIRTHDAY TO YOU HAPPY BIRTHDAY HAPPY BIRTHDAY HAPPY BIRTHDAY TO YOU!!! I drew a pic fer you :D Ye might find it in your dA inbox too, but anyway... iFren Can you show me how to fly? 12:22, September 24, 2009 (UTC) Lol everyone is posting happy b-days under a topic called waaaaaa, anyway happy birthday if it still is your birthday.-- , (Eastern Standard Time) |text= Please please please draw elmtail }} HAPPY BIRTHDAY!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! HAPPY BIRTHDAY, MATEY!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! Happy Birthday to Sambrook, he's the wiki's best artist, he is a cool otter, ans I wish I was, too :D I hope you get everything you wanted for your birthday. How old are you? Anyway, just a little Happy Birthday message from your good matey. I'm not gonna ask about the picture today cause it's your Birthday :). Bye! Have the best birthday ever!--Bluestripe the Wild For Salamandastron! 12:25, September 24, 2009 (UTC) Happy Birthday Happy birthday man, one year down seventy more to go xD Best of wishes and luck of life Zaran Rhulain Message me! 21:28, September 24, 2009 (UTC) B-day It's your birthday? cool! happy birthday! *every single one of Ferretmaiden's characters begin singing "Happy birthday to you, you live in a zoo"*--?----Ferretmaiden "We were ment to fly!!!" 22:17, September 24, 2009 (UTC) Hi! I have a question I was wondering how do you make an archive for your talk page? I see you already have some so I thought you would be a good person to ask. Thanks!! Wild Doogy Plumm Haway Braaaaaw! Hi Hey m8 I noticed you on the shout box and decided to check your user page. While I was there I saw some of your artwork and such and was wondering if you could do one of me. If you do decide to do one for me please do it based on the description from High Rhulain. Thanks m8. Cya later, Brockfang - Eeeee aye eeeeee 15:32, September 26, 2009 (UTC) Belated HAPPY BIRTHDAY! I hope you ha a good ady. Thanks for the pic. You can take yore time! Thanky kindly-Segalia Beware the Warrior! 19:30, September 29, 2009 (UTC) Happy late B-day! Neildown-- 20:19, September 29, 2009 (UTC) OMIGOSH!!!! YOU WATCH LOST TOO? well, now i know we have something in common! ^-^--Ferretmaiden "We were ment to fly!!!" 22:16, September 30, 2009 (UTC) me and my mum rented it on blockbuster and Netflix, and we need to rent the next season... My fave chars are Charlie, Lok, Alex, and Carl...... all but one are dead.. CHARLIE!!!!! WHY?! >o<--Ferretmaiden "We were ment to fly!!!" 22:41, September 30, 2009 (UTC) Here is the link:User blog:Bluestripe the Wild/Bluestripe,A Name Rememberd|Bluestripe, a Name Remembered. Check out this one, too:The Lord of Bloodwrath. If you would read an' comment on 'em, I would appreciate that. Thanks, guy :D--Bluestripe the Wild I am the Wild! 22:20, October 2, 2009 (UTC) Hi, Sambrook!... I have a question for you. How would you go about getting a copyright for a picture or book? Neildown-- 18:04, October 7, 2009 (UTC) Re: Hi Sambrook, no need to apologize. You are allowed to voice your opinion on things around here. Some people seem to think a certain style of artwork is outlawed, which isn't true at all. No style of art has ever been outlawed, only art that has nothing to do with Redwall. Fan art isn't going away from this site any time soon at all. Unfortunately managing this site takes up enough of my time as it is, not to mention outside activities. I do not provide assistance with other wikis. -- LordTBT Talk! 19:06, October 11, 2009 (UTC) If your curious as to why your comment was hidden, I'd recommend re-reading the post. ;) -- LordTBT Talk! 07:38, October 13, 2009 (UTC) What happened to your Avatar?--Ferretmaiden "We were ment to fly!!!" 21:30, October 13, 2009 (UTC) Re:Rules The only rules from you I could find are located at the top of your userpage. You also have this page. -- LordTBT Talk! 23:25, October 13, 2009 (UTC) :I hope so, it means we will have a large field of entrants, which means everyone should be on their a-game. -- LordTBT Talk! 02:41, October 14, 2009 (UTC) Help Excuse me, but I need help from you. I'm new here, and I don't know how to post art. ~~Ejaxk The Abyss~~ thanks for the info about sigs. mine worked so THANK YYYYYOOOOOOOUUUU! --Mara the otter Talk! 19:15, November 1, 2009 (UTC) Hi, can you please draw my avatar? i'll give you the info ASAP again,thanks,--Mara the otter Talk! 01:00, November 3, 2009 (UTC) Hey, i've seen your page about the sigs., but i cnn't find the page again so that i can make my sig. please link me to the page if you can. Thanks!:)--Maudie Thropple 00:10, November 19, 2009 (UTC) Hi I'm Lilac Stormrudder I'm a new member to RedwallWiki and I heard a lot about your work I was wondering if you have the time that you'd draw a picture for me I'll give you the details if you choose to except--Lilac Stormrudder 17:38, November 23, 2009 (UTC) Art, Hi sambrook, I notesed (oops! spelled wrong) that you are willing to draw art, I was hoping....... OK OK OK I WANT YOU TO DRAW ME AN ILLISTRATION FOR ME!!!!! Oops! he he, Any wayse, Dewface is a sweet hare with a sort of red tunic and she has a sword kinda like Martin's but has a dangling emrald and her scabbard says Dewface on it and she has a sweet smile, If you like, I would like the backround to be bound and gagged in a pierat (hee hee! pie-Rat, *sniger* HOw funny is that!?!?!?!!?!?!?!?!?!?) ship next to a scinny otter, in her slave room, her tunic should be sorta ripped. Thanks a Million!! no, Katrillion!, no Bazillion!! Whatever! thanks, bye!! :) --Dewface 20:33, November 23, 2009 (UTC) Thanks! Hi. I just made my sig and i want to see if it works. thanks again --Dewface “Hi old chap!!  03:03, November 27, 2009 (UTC) test test: --Dewface “Hi old chap!!  03:09, November 27, 2009 (UTC) Hey, man! Haven't seen ya in a while! How's my pic? Bluestripe the Wild I am the Wild! 00:54, December 2, 2009 (UTC) Yes, I know what you mean. --Bluestripe the Wild I am the Wild! 01:58, December 2, 2009 (UTC) thanks! Thanks!your sig. page really helped!merry Cristmas!--Sambrook the otteMaudie Thropple Where's the scoff old thing? 01:15, December 23, 2009 (UTC) oops!appers i made a mistake...i'll have to fix thatSambrook the otteMaudie Thropple Where's the scoff old thing? 01:19, December 23, 2009 (UTC) MERRY CHRISTMAS!!! --ladyamber88 Merry Christmas!! 19:11, December 25, 2009 (UTC) Merry Christmas, Sam! --Bluestripe the Wild I am the Wild! 00:22, December 26, 2009 (UTC) I don't mean to be a bother, but I was just wondering when you will have your picture ready for my contest. There's no hurry, but please get it in ASAP. Thanks! Wild Doogy Plumm Haway Braaaaaw! whew! I finally got me sig down! but one thing confuses me, how do i find out the file name of a pic? thanks!--Maudie Thropple Who stole me flippin salad?! 22:18, January 5, 2010 (UTC) An art request Hello, Sambrook. I'm a new member, and I would like to ask if you could make me a drawing to put in my signature. Species: Otter Gender: Male Clothes: Red tunic Weapon: long thin sword If you need anymore info, tell me. Thanks! Kanas the Otter Warrior Talk! Two yellow painted stripes down the back, starting from the eyes. Fur color is dark brown, and eyes are blue. Anything else?Kanas the Otter Warrior Talk! Another art request Hello, I was wondering if you could perchance do another tavern scene? other one was fantastic btw There would be a wolf - male, well muscled, scar anywhere on the side of his neck, sitting at a table, wears an unbuttoned jacket and untidy pants- a wolverine - male, also well muscled, has pants, no shirt, is arm wrestling the wolf. They have a few tankards of grog on either side of them and they look a little tipsy but very determined to win the match. Then, maybe in the background there are a few other vermin types you prefer watching them from their table. I'd prefer it to be in the same style as the other one if that's ok with you. If you accept, please let me know! Thanks! --Neildown60px| Semper fi 18:05, February 6, 2010 (UTC) Hello I'm new here at redwall wikia and i saw you do requests and i realy like your drawings and i was wondering if you could draw me Kind of animal:otter Gender:female Weapon:sword of Sword of Martin plus throwing kinves Clothing:crimson tunic black belt Additional info:scar across left eye and Juskarathtattoes --Darkheart the ottermaid 01:02, February 8, 2010 (UTC) please ignore the art request above this post --Darkheart the ottermaid 01:17, February 8, 2010 (UTC) One More Art Request Hi, Sambrook. This is Gabool the Wild. I'm not sure how it works, but can you make me a sig picture but first explain how it works. My guy is named Ralon Deathbringer. He is a raccoon with a Rambo-like headband. He has a black cloth waist sash with a cutlass and a curved dagger. He carries a big double-sided axe topped with a twin-bladed axehead with a spike driven in a few inches below. on the bottom of the haft is a single-bladed axehead with four spikes parallel to the blade. I am not picky. Post on my talk page about this and I will keep looking on yours. Thanks! Gabool the Wild( Gabool the Wild. Your death is near!! 01:52, July 14, 2010 (UTC)) Hey, Sam! We all thought you had abandoned us for awhile there. Three other users have officially left the site within a few months. I know I don't know you very well, but I know a lot of others who do, so yeah... --Neildown - De oppresso Liber60px| Semper fi 01:54, August 28, 2010 (UTC) Glad to see you again, Sam. Have we already missed your birthday this year? --Lord Bluestripe Eulaliiiiiiaaa! 23:29, September 8, 2010 (UTC) Signature How do you change the font of your signature?--PerseusJackson 16:46, January 2, 2011 (UTC) Sambrook, My name is ScottyBlue; I'm an artist and fanfic writer on Redwall Wiki. I was wondering if you could comment on my ART PAGE and if you would like to do an art trade. God Bless, '--Scotty Bluefleck O Sword of Truth! Fly swift and sure, that Evil die and Good endure! ' P.S. I am Christian as well. Lol, I customized this LONG time now--[[User:PerseusJackson|'PerseusJackson']][[User talk:PerseusJackson|'''-Jordan Terraemotus Tempestas']] 12:24, September 24, 2011 (UTC) ''*eyes fill with tears* sambrook? *megaglomps him* you don't know how great it is to see someone from my generation of wikiers! thank you, i've been drawing almost everyday, so one improves little by little. i can do four legged creatures and humans now, but i havent done redwall in awhile so my redwall arts a little rusty ^^' and i still stink at requests and art trades-- Ferretmaiden RAWR! I'm An Artist! Fear Me! 13:46, September 24, 2011 (UTC) Hello, Sambrook (is it all right if I call you Sam??) nice to meet you! :) do you take art requests? Vilaya Don't tread on me! 00:14, September 29, 2011 (UTC)SalemtheCruel